1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual-switching sensing device and a dual-function switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the atmosphere, different infrared radiation signals are distributed on surfaces of objects. The infrared radiation signals may classified into short-wave infrared (SWIR) having a wavelength ranging between 1 μm to 3 μm, mid-wave infrared (MWIR) having a wavelength ranging between 3 μm to 5 μm, and long-wave infrared having a wavelength ranging between 6 μm to 15 μm.
Although sensing techniques for SWIR may be matured, sensible waveband of the conventional SWIR sensing device is fixed, and is unable to be adjusted according to an ambient temperature and geographical changes, resulting in issues of low sensing precision or undetected sensing target.